ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
FX Has the Movies World Broadcast Premieres
This is the page for World Broadcast Premieres on FX Networks, FX, FXX, and FXM. 2019 * Jack Reacher: Never Go Back * Blair Witch * Assassin's Creed * Sing * Office Christmas Party * The Gift * The Other Side of the Door * The Secret in Their Eyes * Rules Don't Apply * Hail, Caesar! * Bad Moms * Free State of Jones * Keeping Up With the Joneses * Why Him? * Hardcore Henry * The Girl on the Train * The Boy * Hidden Figures * Risen * Passengers * Ouija: Origin of Evil * Bridget Jones's Baby * The Edge of Seventeen * Alien: Covenant * Wonder * Despicable Me 3 * The Mummy * War for the Planet of the Apes * xXx: Return of Xander Cage * Logan * The Boss Baby * Atomic Blonde * Pitch Perfect 3 * Baby Driver * The Emoji Movie * The Dark Tower * Kingsman: The Golden Circle * Mother! * Split * Smurfs: The Lost Village * Same Kind of Different As Me * The Glass Castle * The Fate of the Furious * Ghost in the Shell * Daddy's Home 2 * Rings * Life * Transformers: The Last Knight * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie * Spider-Man: Homecoming * Ferdinand * Snatched * The Circle * Suburbicon * Downsizing * A Cure for Wellness * The Space Between Us * Murder on the Orient Express * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Get Out * A Dog's Purpose * Girls Trip * The Bye Bye Man * Baywatch * Flatliners * Only the Brave * T2 Trainspotting * The Great Wall * Underworld: Blood Wars * American Made * Jigsaw * The Snowman * Rough Night * The Mountain Between Us * Thank You for Your Service * Detroit * The Post * A Bad Moms Christmas * The Foreigner * The Greatest Showman 2020 *The Predator *Venom *Molly's Game *Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation *The First Purge *Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom *Skyscraper *The Grinch *Maze Runner: The Death Cure *Insidious: The Last Key *Pacific Rim Uprising *Love, Simon *Peter Rabbit *Sicario: Day of the Soldado *Mission: Impossible - Fallout *Deadpool 2 *Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween *Night School *Den of Thieves *Superfly *Annihilation *Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse *The House with a Clock on Its Walls *Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again *The Commuter *Breaking In *Johnny English Strikes Again *Blockers *Alpha *Scarface *I Feel Pretty *The Equalizer 2 *Bad Times at the El Royale *The Darkest Minds *Slender Man *Adrift *The Happytime Murders *First Man *Mortal Engines *Robin Hood *Bumblebee *Halloween *Kin *A Simple Favor *Red Sparrow *Widows *Mile 22 *The List *Truth or Dare *BlacKkKlansman *Peppermint *The Meg *Bohemian Rhapsody *Overlord *Action Point *Second Act *Uncle Drew *A Quiet Place *Hunter Killer *Proud Mary *Instant Family *Welcome to Marwen *The Hate U Give *The Girl in the Spider's Web *The Miracle Season *The Possession of Hannah Grace *Green Book 2021 * How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World * A Dog's Way Home * Miss Bala * Little * Once Upon a Time in Hollywood * The Secret Life of Pets 2 * The Angry Birds Movie 2 * Downtown Abbey * Fast & Furious Presents: Hobbs & Shaw * Spies in Disguise * The Kid Who Would Be King * Ad Astra * Glass * Call of the Wild * Wish Dragon * Breakthrough * Escape Room * Ford v. Ferrari * Jumanji 3 * The Rhythm Section * The Crow * Untitled Danny Boyle-Richard Curtis Comedy film * Crawl * The Rosie Project * Alita: Battle Angel * Happy Death Day 2U * Piercing * Missing Link * Eli * The Upside * Sonic the Hedgehog * Cats * Stuber * A Beautiful Day in the Neighborhood * Little Women * A Dog's Journey * Us * Rocketman * Masters of the Universe * Spider-Man: Far From Home * Cowboy Ninja Viking * The Best of Enemies * The Hunt * Abominable * Last Christmas * The Intruder * Dark Phoenix * The New Mutants * The Rhythm Section * Pet Sematary * Charlie's Angels * Good Boys * Men In Black: International * UglyDolls * The Woman in the Window * BrightBurn * Isn't it Romantic * Limited Partner * John Wick: Chapter 3 - Parabellum * What Men Want * Terminator: Dark Fate * Zombieland: Double Tap * A Madea Family Funeral * 17 Bridges 2022 * Minions 2 * Avatar 2 * Untitled Ghostbusters film * Grudge * Untitled Will Packer film * Untitled Universal event film * Red Notice * Top Gun: Maverick * Greyhound * The Voyage of Doctor Dolittle * Candyman * The Art of Racing in the Rain * The Lovebirds * Kingsman: The Great Game * The Croods 2 * Vivo * Bond 25 * Escape Room 2 * A Quiet Place 2 * Gambit * Untitled Marvel/Fox film * Without Remorse * Untitled Bob's Burgers film * Untitled Clifford the Big Red Dog film * Fast and Furious 9 * Nimona * Sing 2 * Fantasy Island * Trolls World Tour * Playing with Fire * Bloodshot * Monster Hunter * Ron's Gone Wrong * Untitled Blumhouse horror film * Run * Untitled Blumhouse film * Peter Rabbit 2 * Free Guy * Miraculous * The Witches * The Woman in the Window * Monster on the Hill * Morbius the Living Vampire * Untitled Judd Apatow/Pete Davidson comedy film * The Mitchells Vs. The Machines * Bios * Bad Boys For Life * Snake Eyes * The Turning * Micronauts * Untitled SPA film #1 * Untitled SPA film #2 * Untitled Will Packer film * Venom II * Gemini Man * Flarsky * Coming to America 2 * Death on the Nile 2023 * The Boss Baby 2 * Avatar 3 * Spooky Jack * Foster * Mission: Impossible 7 * Fast and Furious 10 * Untitled Illumination film * Wicked * Dungeons and Dragons * Jurassic World 3 * Hotel Transylvania 4 * Luck 2024 * Untitled Animated Mario film * Mission Impossible 8 2025 2026 2027 TBA * Mega Man * Untitled Voltron Film * Popeye * The Book of Life 2 * Despicable Me 4 * Untitled Rabbids Film * Anubis * Zita the Spacegirl * The Dam Keeper * Untitled Horror film * Mutts * The Girl Who Drank The Moon * Hard Powder * The Mercy * Anna * Flight of the Navigator * Superbago * Untitled Shannon Tindle film * Untitled Jon Saunders film * Medusa * How to Survive a Garden Gnome Attack * Alienology * Frogkisser! * Escape from Hat * * Kung Fu Panda 4 * Kung Fu Panda 5 * Kung Fu Panda 6 * Avatar 4 * Avatar 5 * The Kid Who Would Be King 2 * Johnny English 4 * Flanimals * Lockwood & Co.: The Screaming Staircase * Johnny Express * B.O.O.: Bureau of Otherworldly Operations * Puss in Boots reboot * Madagascar 4 * Shrek reboot * Shadows * The Adventures of Beekle: The Unimaginary Friend * Hot Stuff * Black Knight * The Wizards of Once * Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts * Fixed * Untitled Family Guy live-action/animation film * Uncharted * The Dam Keeper * Puff, The Magic Dragon * A Tale of Momentum & Inertia * Watch Dogs * X-Force * The Family Circus * Flat Stanley * Pacific Rim 3 * Fancy Nancy * Fear Street * The Bad Guys * The Informationist * Robotech * Candy Land * Clue * Deadpool 3 * Luna Park * Toni Erdmann * An Even with Beverly Luff Linn * The Long Dumb Road * Monster High * Sicario 3 * Spamalot * Spuntik's Guide to Life on Earth * 77 * Neurotribes * Yokai Samba * Tonka * Silver & Black * Paul Blart: Mall Cop 3 * Ride Along 3 * Play-Doh * Clifford * Your Name * X-23 * Transformers 6 * Highlander * Transformers 7 * Now You See Me 3 * Daddy's Home 3 * Assassin's Creed 2 * The Simpsons Movie 2 * Hancock 2 * Fast and Furious 11 * The Angry Birds Movie 3 * Rio 3 * Ice Age 6 * Mamma Mia 3 * The Purge 5 * Goosebumps 3 * Insidious 5 * A White Lie * Chronicles of Narnia: Silver Chair * Untitled Transformers One Animated Film * Underwater * Untitled Pharrell Williams film * Orgin * Untitled New Mutants Sequel * Untitled Spider-Man Into the Spider Verse Sequel * Kubo and the Two Strings 2 * The House with a Clock in its Walls 2 * Happy Death Day 3 * Kraken * Love Letters to the Dead * Just Dance * Console Wars * Mice and Mystics * Bolivar * Artemis * Untitled Blade Runner Sequel * Baby Driver 2 * Alita: Battle Angel 2 * Atomic Blonde 2 * The Hazel Wood *G.I. Joe: Ever Vigilant * Wild Side Story * The Patient Who Nearly Drove Me Out of Medicine * Statesman * Untitled Transformers Optimus Prime Movie * Untitled 21 Jump Street Spinoff * Untitled Spider Women Spin-off film * Abruptio * Harold and the Purple Crayon * Chaos Walking * Untitled Kitty Pryde film * Fatherhood * Halloween 2 Category:Television Channels Category:FX Category:FXX Category:FXM Category:Broadcast Premieres